devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Buster
Every enemy within Devil May Cry 4 can be damaged with Nero's Buster technique. This technique will grab the enemy and attack them in a method varying depending on the enemy. Lesser demons have different Busters depending on whether Nero is on the ground, in mid-air, or in Devil Trigger when he attacks, while Bosses can have several cinematic Buster moments which vary depending on the circumstances of both the boss and Nero. Some of these will not actually damage the boss, and will result with it using an attack on Nero. During most of these cinematic Busters, Nero can fire Summoned Swords at the boss, and for some of them he may use Exceed to increase the damage dealt. Lesser Demons Scarecrow (Arm) and Scarecrow (Leg) Nero will grab the Scarecrow and slam them into the ground. If in the air, Nero will throw the Scarecrow to the ground in a similar fashion. A ground Devil Buster will slam the Scarecrow into the ground three times, while an airborne Devil Buster will throw them at the ground so hard that they bounce back, allowing Nero to Buster them again. It seems to be the "default" Buster move: on some other enemies executing Buster results in the same animation. Mega Scarecrow Nero grabs the Scarecrow and slams enemy into ground before he kicks it away. When performed in the air, Nero spins the enemy horizontally and hammer-tosses it, and stays aloft. When Devil Triggered, the Mega Scarecrow is slammed three times in the ground before being kicked, and is more violently spun while in the air. Frost Nero grabs the Frost's tail and swings them around rapidly before flinging them in any direction. When performed in the air, Nero stays aloft. When Devil Triggered, the spinning is more vicious. Pressing the Buster button while Nero's spinning it will increase the number of spins to a max of 3 for Buster and 5 for Devil Buster. Assault Nero grabs the Assault by the tail, slams it into the ground several times, and slams it down in front of him. When performed in the air, Nero will drag the Assault to the ground before doing the same. If Nero uses Buster on an Assault right before it's spinning aerial attack makes contact Nero will instead float in the air then violently slam it into the ground. Pressing the Buster button while Nero's slamming it will increase the number of slams to a max of 3. Blitz Nero unleashes a series of punches and kicks to the Blitz before uppercutting it away. If done in the air, Nero unleashes a similar barrage before hammering the Blitz into the ground. Gladius Nero holds the Gladius by its sword-handle and throws it at another demon. Does minimal damage by itself, but if it hits another enemy will deal more damage to both. When Devil triggered, Nero spins around and tosses it like a spinning blade. Cutlass Nero grabs the tail of the Cutlass and leaps into the air, spinning the fish rapidly before slamming it into the ground. When performed in the air, Nero returns to the ground for the finale of this buster. Basilisk Nero grabs the Basilisk, and forces it to shoot a fireball forwards. When performed in the air, the fireball is shot downwards instead. More shots are fired in Devil Trigger. Chimera Seed Nero tears the Chimera Seed in half, killing it instantly. Chimera Nero will attack the Chimera as he would attack its normal host, though the Chimera Seed will continue to flail its tentacles. Mephisto and Faust While the demon is cloaked, Nero's Buster will strip more of its cloak away than a Snatch, and the demon will retreat slightly. With its cloak broken, Nero will slam it into the ground similar to a Scarecrow. A Devil Buster will slam the demon into the ground three times. Bianco Angelo A Buster from the front will damage the Angelo's shield, but not the Angelo itself. If used from behind, in the air, or when the shield is broken, performing a Buster will cause Nero to impale the Angelo with its own lance, rev it several times, then shoot it across the room. A Devil Buster will cause Nero to hold onto the Angelo as it is propelled by the lance, dealing more damage. Pressing the Buster button while Nero's revving the lance it will increase the number of revs to a max of 3. Alto Angelo A Buster from the front will damage the Angelo's shield, but not the Angelo itself. Once the shield is broken, performing Buster will cause Nero to grab the Angelo and perform a suplex on it and then dropkick it in the chest. It is also possible to Buster the Alto Angelo during the instant it is stunned from a strong attack, though this is quite difficult unless a Chrono Slicer is activated. A Devil Buster will change this to three rolling suplexes followed by Nero pulling it into the air and then drilling it into the ground. Performing either Buster while airborne will cause Nero to drag the Angelo to the ground before performing the same. Also, when firing an energy ball with the Bianco Angelos, Nero can Buster it to send the ball back. This results into killing the Biancos instantly although the Alto may survive. Combat Adjudicator Adjudicator's Buster is equal to Scarecrow's, except that in Devil Trigger Nero will slam it two times instead of three. Bosses Berial right|thumb|Bustering Berial When Berial's flames are extinguished, Nero can either haul Berial up and slam him into the ground with a mid-air Buster, or fling him up before dealing a damaging blow to the face with a ground Buster. When Devil Triggered, Nero lifts Berial up and unleashes a quick barrage of slashes with the Yamato while the demon is in midair before slamming him to the ground. If on the ground while Devil Triggered, Nero uppercuts Berial and delivers a quick barrages of punches before dealing a damaging blow that knocks him several feet away. Bael and Dagon right|thumb|Nero cutting through Bael. When the ice on Bael's head is gone, it is momentarily stunned and will lie there for a few seconds. You can either buster it from the front and cut up the inside of the mouth, or from the back and spin him around by his tail. When in Devil Trigger, Nero bursts through the back with Yamato extended. During the "Rusalka phase" Buster can be used just when the feelers attack, resulting in a standard "Scarecrow" buster. Any other time and they will simply dodge the Buster. Once a Rusalka falls to the ground in exhaustion, a Buster will cause Nero to pull Bael out of hiding. And the last, if used when Bael is frozen, green orbs could spawn. Echidna When she looks tired, Nero will stab the Red Queen into her and rev it, riding around on her in the air as she thrashes to get him off. This Buster can be also used when Echidna is enraged and starts to fly if properly timed. If Bustered when she is in the ground, it will result in a similar sequence to above, except she will stay immobile. Additionally, Nero can buster her egg sac when she's in her "Spider form," punching it like a speed bag. Dante Dante has the most complex "Devil Bringer system" of all the bosses. Basically, he becomes open to Snatch or Buster when in the air or executing a move. However, there are some additions to this rule: *The most important one is that player can make him open by shooting at him: Dante starts deflecting bullets back with his own pistols, which keeps him busy. *Sometimes during Buster in the air Dante escapes Nero's grasp: this is immediately followed by an aerial combo unless the player won't Snatch him again. More than that, Dante can get loose several times in a row. *If Dante is caught in Devil Trigger explosion while executing a move, he becomes open. This is especially useful if Nero is caught in one of his combos: Devil Triggering at this moment will end combo, deal some damage and leave Dante defenseless for a moment. *Second explosion from Charged Shot 3 will make him open anytime. It is hard to land a shot on him though. All the other time Dante has a habit of evading Nero's long arms with rolling and then counterattacking, often with Stinger or Coyote-A. right|thumb|Dante vs. Nero in a Buster Even if you manage to use a Buster on him, Dante still has a chance of escaping. Usually, if Buster is used when Nero is on the ground, a small sword-fighting scene will occur, and it can either end in Nero's victory or in a draw. The former results in Nero slashing Dante for damage equal or even higher than a normal Buster, and in the latter case whoever recollects first will take the advantage. You can raise your chances of a more acceptable result by mashing the Buster button during the sequence. However, in some conditions the sequence doesn't occur at all: if Nero Bustered him in the air, if Dante was using the Royalguard style at the moment or if Dante was Bustered after being dragged out of a combo by damage (melee or DT-explosion), it will give a simple Scarecrow animation. Angelo Credo right|thumb|Uppercut left|thumb|Javelin After Credo sword slashes, Nero will grab his shield and punch it, reducing its aura. When used after the shield stops glowing, Nero punches him viciously four times before delivering a deadly uppercut. In Devil Trigger he still punches him four times but this time is uppercut throws Credo into the air. He then jumps up and stabs Red Queen into Credo while the Devil Spirit stabs Yamato into him. Then they rip the swords out, and send Credo rolling. When Credo throws his lance, a perfectly timed buster will cause Nero to grab it and throw it back, impaling Credo, though Nero must be locked-on to aim correctly. If Snatch is used instead of Buster, the lance will be thrown away and small green orb will spawn. Angelo Agnus Nero throws Agnus into air, slams him back into ground, stabs him with two Gladii, and then kicks him away. While Devil Triggered, Nero uses more Gladii as well as the Red Queen and Yamato. Sanctus [[image:Buster M11.jpg|right|thumb|''You are the demon, not me!]] After his barriers are destroyed, Nero will throw a barrage of punches, berate him while holding Sanctus by his hair, and then finish with a powerful uppercut. While in DT, Nero will hit Sanctus faster and for more damage, and his final uppercut is bone-crunching. When Sanctus is in the Savior, it is possible to pull him out by properly countering the Savior's fist pound with a Buster. This does not damage Sanctus directly, but does eject him from the Savior in his most vulnerable form, leaving him open for another Buster. Sanctus Diabolica After his barriers are destroyed, Nero will power up a massive punch with the Devil Bringer, which slams Sanctus into a wall. When he performs a Stinger with the Sparda, Nero will grab him and perform a similar Buster as before. While Devil Triggered, the Yamato devil will deliver the blow. It is also possible to cancel out his Sparda thrusting attack and transition to this animation if timed correctly. If Sanctus Diabolica is finished off with a Buster, Nero will sometimes yell "JACKPOT!" upon impact. The moment he is finished off in this matter is repeated twice for dramatic effect. False Savior A Buster or Devil Buster will counter the False Savior's punches. Unlike other boss battles, Buster is mandatory to defeat the boss. Increasing the damage The damage dealt by a Buster can be extended, resulting in a much easier way of defeating an enemy. Here are the possible ways of increasing the damage; *Enter the Devil Trigger state, this results in more gruesome Buster animations with increased damage. Note that Devil Trigger must be done first before Buster to make it work. **You can press the 'Gun' key repeatedly to use Summoned Swords. Although a single sword will cause minor damage, multiple swords will deal higher damage. *For some boss Busters, you can charge up the Exceed of the Red Queen. Busters with Dante, Bael and Dagon, Echidna, and Agnus have Nero to use his sword. You can rev up the sword for an advantage. Trivia *When using the Devil Bringer on Alto Angelo during a Devil Trigger, Nero performs a move similar to Zangief's Final Atomic Buster from the ''Street Fighter series. Category:Gameplay Category:Techniques Category:Devil May Cry 4